Double Play
by lol925
Summary: Troy and Sharpay are seeing each other, but when Troy sees Gabriella he falls for her. In the end who will Troy pick? This is my first fanfiction. Now complete with an alternate ending.
1. Gabby and the Date

**Double Play**

Name: Double Play

By: lol925

Pairings: Troyella/Troypay u decide in the end

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me.

A/N2: Troy and Sharpay were seeing each other before winter break so that's how the story starts. Another thing sorry if the beginning is pretty similar to the movie but I don't think it'll have much to do with musicals.

"Hey Troy! Did you have a good winter vacation?" called Sharpay Evans. She was Troy Bolton's girlfriend. "I know you went to that lodge with your parents, but you won't believe what I did! I went sightseeing Europe with mom, dad, and Ryan. Everything was splendid and beautiful.

"That's great Sharpie." Sharpay hit him playfully in the shoulder.

"Did you meet any knew people?" asked Sharpay.

"No I was too busy with basketball and stuff. I didn't talk to people much except mom and dad." Troy stuttered. "Well we should be getting to Mrs. Darbus's class. I walked in and sat in front on Sharpay and next to Chad my best friend. Mrs. Darbus made tons of boring announcements, but I didn't pay any attention, because I saw Gabriella Montez. I had sung with her at the lodge and she was amazing. I tried to call her on my cell but I landed in detention. Afterwards I went out and talked to her.

"I can't believe it's you! My mom transferred out here to Albuquerque, but I didn't know you lived here." Gabriella exclaimed. We went on chatting until Sharpay showed up.

"Who is this Troy?" Sharpay asked as she reached for my butt. Stalking her territory, I guess.

"Sharpay, this is Gabriella Montez and she is new here. I was just showing her around. Gabriella was just saying how big the school was" I half whispered. She gave me one of those looks like she knew I was lying.

"Don't forget about our first anniversary date tonight Troy" she called. With that she was off to her locker. Gabriella and I had and awkward silence and then I walked off to my next class.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I opened up my closet door and tried to figure out something to wear for my date with Sharpay that night. I knew she would want fancy especially since we were going to the most expensive French restaurant in town.

Eventually I picked out a (you decide) (since I don't really know what guys wear and I've never been on a date) (I'm 11) I hopped in my car and headed for the Evans mansion.

"Hey sweetie! I've been waiting for tonight forever and I'm so excited. So where are we going tonight?" Sharpay questioned.

"Only to the best French restaurant in town" I replied. We talked a little until we got to the restaurant. "Bolton reservation for 2 I told the man at the desk. (Desk?) We were taken to an intimate table in back.

"Don't you remember the first time we fell for each other literally? It was so romantic," whispered Sharpay. The dinner in general went smoothly. When it came to dessert, I took out my present for Sharpay.

"Sharpay I have a present for you," I said.

"Troy, you really shouldn't have," she responded. I know she wanted one though.

"I got you a book of poetry. In the first page I wrote a poem of how we met. Only you can open it to. It opens to a special locket with the words Troy & Sharpay." I stated quickly.

"Troy, that is the best gift I've ever gotten in my life. You are so sweet. Now I have to give you my gift and it's really funny actually. Before we do that I want to ask you a question," she said. From there I could tell it might go down hill.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

A/N: Ha! I left you with a cliffy. What is Sharpay going to ask Troy? Suggestions are always welcome. Don't forget to Read & Review!


	2. The Report

**Double Play**

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. (I forgot to add that in Chapter 1)

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, they are so motivating. Enjoy.

A/N: To clear it up this is all in Troy's point of view unless I say so.

_Before we do that I want to ask you a question," she said. From there I could tell it might go down hill._

"Troy, first what do you see in me?" she murmured.

At first, I stuttered, but then I got my voice. "What do I see in you? Well I see a pretty, genuine, nice girl who gives her all, and loves. Why though is what I want to know? Are you doubting us?" I asked.

"Well not really it's just I feel like sometimes maybe you're losing interest in me," she muttered.

"Of course I'm not Sharpay. I mean there are lots of girls I just haven't found someone who tops you," I said with a smile and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now on with my present and like I said it's kind of a coincidence. I got you a book called Poetry and Love and what's neat about it is it has a little place like a journal to keep your thoughts. Now I know that is kind of girly, but do it for or about me," she exclaimed with her eyes lighting up.

"Thank you so much! Now enough talk, and let's get into desert," I said chuckling. The night was fun, but I kept playing back Sharpay's question in my mind. Like a gentleman, I opened her door for her and we drove off. On her porch, I gave her a good night kiss and went home.

The next day I got off the bus and started talking to Chad about an upcoming NBA game with the Bulls vs. Heat. We slowly walked into Mrs. Darbus's class and sat down. I sat and for once listened to her class, occasionally staring at Gabby or at Sharpay.

I went to all my classes and nothing interesting happened except for I got detention in English for passing notes. (I would have to miss practice and my dad was going to kill me.) At lunch Chad, Jason, Zeke, and I were sitting together.

"So how was your date with Ms. Ice Queen last night," inquired Chad.

"Just fine thank you and how many times have I told you Sharpay is not an Ice Queen? Maybe around you guys she is, but she is nice around me," I answered.

"You're right about it just being around you. I saw her talking to Gabriella at free period yesterday. Let's just say it was not pretty. She was so rude and if Gabriella was onto you I doubt she is now," stated Jason.

Zeke started passing around some of his cookies and said, "Troy is a fire and fire melts ice."

"That is an interesting theory Zeke. All I'm telling you Troy, is that you better watch out for her," remarked Chad. The rest of lunch was spent talking about sports and not girls.

I walked off to biology class where I had Mr. Spaletto.

"Ok, so I decided that to make this Friday even better than it is, I'm going to assign a big project, and you get partners," Mr. Spaletto said bright fully. The whole class gave him groans in return. "I'm assigning your partners and they are Troy & Gabriella, Sharpay & Chad, Ryan & Kelsi, and Jason & Zeke.

"I think this will be fun," I stated smiling at Gabriella. She simply smiled back.

After school Gabriella and I decided to walk home from school together to her house for our project.

We settled in and went to her room to work. "Troy, are you any good at biology?" questioned Gabriella.

"Well Gabriella…" I started

"Call me Gabby," she quickly told me.

"Well Gabby truthfully I suck at biology, but I know you're a brain at it so we'll survive," I laughed.

We buckled down and started studying and taking notes until I started to tell Gabby a corny science joke and she looked up to me and we were inches apart. I started leaning toward her. "Troy you really shouldn't, you have a girlfriend," Gabby stuttered.

"I know I'm sorry it's just I wasn't thinking for a second," he whispered back. It was a little icy afterward, but they continued their work.

At about 4:30 Troy decided to head for home "Gabby I was wondering if maybe tomorrow we could go out to dinner. I mean as friends," I suggested.

"I guess that would be all right I don't have any plans tomorrow," Gabby said thoughtfully.

"Great I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:00. With that I left her house with a goodbye.

"Hi Troy, where have you been?" asked his mother.

"Oh, well I've been studying with Gabriella Montez for a biology report," replied Troy simply.

"Ok, dinner is at 6:00 tonight and we're going to Chile's," my mom told me.

I went up to my room to start doing my homework, but I was thinking about my date with Gabby tomorrow.

HSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSM HSMSHSMHSMHSM

A/n: There is a semi-cliffy. So what should happen on Gabby and Troy's date as buddies. Will Sharpay find them or will she find them doing something later. I got some ideas, but feel free to contribute. Hope you liked it!


	3. Pizza and Phones

**Double Play**

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.

A/n: I'd like to say thank you for sending in your reviews.

A/n2: Since I brought in Troyella and Troypay lovers, I will make an alternative ending and send it to those who don't like the girl who is chosen in the end.

_I went up to my room to start doing my homework, but I was thinking about my date with Gabby tomorrow._

The next day I had to spend quality time with my family and in the evening, I went and picked up Gabby.

"Hi Troy, how are you doing today?" exclaimed a laughing Gabby.

"I'm doing very fine Ms. Montez. Just to let you know tonight isn't going to be formal. We're going to Pizza Hut," I responded. With that, we got in my car and we were off. I had a feeling we would have fun.

When we got to the pizza place, we had to wait in line for 15 minutes and it took 15 minutes to get our pizza. Afterwards we went and sat down and the first bad thing happened. I knocked my whole cup of Crush on Gabby's white pants!

"I'm really sorry," I whispered shrinking in my chair.

"Oh these old things it's not a problem I wanted to get rid of them anyway," she replied. When I looked at her pants, they looked brand new though. All I could think of was crap.

Then, I saw Chad, Zeke, and Jason and they sat at our table and joined us. "Hi guys, mind if we join you?" asked Chad.

"No we don't mind a bit," declared Gabby. In my mind, I figured she was glad not to be alone with me.

"Just wondering, is this little get together a date? If it is we can sit somewhere else," Jason suggested.

"Well, it's not really a date, we came as friends," I supplied. After everyone was settled, we chowed down. Then Zeke was flinging a piece of cheese at Jason like a little kid. He missed himand hit Gabby smack dab in the forehead. She gave a look of disbeliefand pulled off. Shewalked over tothrow it into the garbageand she tripped over my feet and landed on her butt.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok Gabby?" I said.

"I am really sorry about the cheese, I was aiming for Jason," Zeke said with his voice faltering.

We were a comedy act and Gabby was getting the worst of it. A little while later, I took her home and said goodbye. There was no chance now that Gabriella Montez would ever even become my friend after tonight.

Then I heard my cell phone ring. "Hello," I said.

"Troy this is Sharpay. Where have you been?" She questioned me.

"Uh well, I was with Gabriella," I stammered.

"Were you on a date with her?" she asked critically.

"No we went as friends Sharpay. She wouldn't go on a date with me, because she knows that I have you," I responded.

"Did you have a connection, were you intimate, and did you kiss her?" she said like a drill sergeant.

"Sharpay take a deep breath and cool down to all those questions the answer is no. I'll recap you on everything that happened. I spilled soda on her, the guys were with us, she was hit on the forehead with cheese, and she tripped over my feet and landed on her butt. Ryan was there and he witnessed everything. If you don't believe me ask him," I said in a hurry not letting her talk.

"I see," she responded flatly.

"Sharpay you're mine try to understand. I also have no chance of even being her friend now. I'm not in a good mood, so I'll see you on Monday. Bye," I said and clicked off my phone.

At the end of the conversation, I was at home. I flopped on my bed and barely came out on Sunday except to go to church.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Back at school on Monday, I avoided everyone. I paid attention in all my classes with no detentions. At lunch, the guys told me to sit with them like normal. Instead, I decided to sit alone like a weird new kid. At the end of the day, my dad drove me home.

"Troy, are you feeling ok?" questioned my dad.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine, why wereyou wonderingthough," I answered and added my own question.

"Well it's just recently you seem really out of it and on Sunday you didn't come out of your room. I am worried about you. Are your teachers giving you trouble?" He fired.

"No, well there is a problem," I muttered.

"Do you need help sorting it out? If not you can always tell me about it," suggested my dad.

"My problem is a girl problem, but I really don't need any help with it.

"Ah, it is a girl problem. I had a lot of those back in the day. Knowing you though you'll sort it out," he said smiling. He got out of the car and headed into the house.

"Dad I hope I'll sort it too," I murmured under my breath.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Later that day I was going over to Chad's house to visit him. It was definitely not a good walk. I saw two unsuspecting things at an outdoor restaurant that took me aback.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Ooh got you there. What did Troy see on that unsuspecting walk? From the sounds of it, is it good or bad. Feel free to pop in some suggestions or guess what is going to happen.Don't forget to R&R, because I love reviews!


	4. Shock and Ideas

**Double Play**

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. (I forgot to add that in Chapter 1)

A/n: Your ideas on what he saw were interesting. Some were close other were way off. I hope you like my idea!

A/n2: I'm sorry for not posting earlier. I would have, but a friend of mine from Kentucky was in town, so I was hanging out with her.

_I saw two unsuspecting things at an outdoor restaurant that took me aback._

The first thing or I should say person I saw was Sharpay. She was not alone and with her was a cute guy who I had never seen. Many emotions arose and the first thing I thought of was cheating.

The second thing or person I saw was Gabriella. She was at another end of the restaurant and she too was not alone. She was with Ryan Evans and they were kissing.

That day I had trouble deciding between two girls and now neither of them wanted me. I wanted to move away, but my legs were like jelly and I was in a trance. Once I had collected myself, I sprinted to Chad's house.

Breathlessly I rang the doorbell and Chad thundered down the stairs and answered the door. "Troy, uh are you ok?" asked Chad. He probably said that, because I look awful I thought.

"Truthfully, I'm not ok at all. Chad can I come in," I said.

"Of course, sorry I wasn't thinking. Come on let's go upstairs to my room, so I can help you," Chad suggested. Silently I followed him.

When we reached the door, I plopped down on his bed and said, "Girls are so frustrating and confusing!"

"You are so right man. They are in so many ways and on so many levels. That is why I say who needs girlfriends?" agreed Chad.

Then I spilled the whole story of my date with Sharpay, working on my project with Gabby, my date with Gabby, how confused I was, and seeing them at the restaurant.

"What I don't get most is Sharpay told me she thought I was loosing interest in her. In reality though, she was loosing interest in me. Right now, I want to pummel that guy. Also I want to kill Ryan too even though he had all the rights to Gabby," I exclaimed.

"Troy, chill I have an idea. I think you should confront Sharpay and ask her why she was cheating on you. Then go to Gabby and simply ask if there still was a chance of being her friend.

"You never were one for ideas, but that isn't half bad," I joked.

"Speaking of great ideas I just came up with another one!" (I just came up with this idea right now too lol) exclaimed Chad.

"What is it? Go on, hurry up, and don't leave a man hanging!" I shouted.

"Instead of asking them at school ask them at the pool party that I just decided I was going to have! We can invite the gang and some other people too," suggested Chad.

"Perfect, we should start planning it right now," I said feeling happy for once that day. First, we made a list of who to invite which included Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Taylor, etc.

All of a sudden, I burst out laughing. "Dude, what's so funny?" wondered Chad.

"I christen June, 19 to be Get a shock and some ideas day." I responded.

"I understand the shock, but do you have an idea?" he asked.

"Yes, my idea is that people have to go as pairs to the party. You can ask someone invited or anyone. I'll see if either of the girls pick me!" I exclaimed.

"That is brilliant Troy! I hope your hands are ready to hurt," replied Chad.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"This is going to be a big pool party and we're inviting a lot people," he replied grinning. We decided that the party was going to be on Friday, so I had four more days to wait.

"Well thanks for cheering me up Chad," I said.

"No problem, anything for a friend," he said matter of factly. I walked home and did not see any disturbing things. I walked into my house to see my dad.

"Hi dad," I called.

"Hi Troy, your mother said you were at Chad's house," he replied.

"Yeah, he kind of helped me sort out that problem we were talking about earlier," I supplied.

"That's great, well I won't keep you, and I have to go to the store," my dad said. We exchanged goodbyes and he left.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The next day Chad and I passed around our invitations. Chad made a big deal about it and said it was the party of the year. In addition, he added that you were a loser if you missed it.

"Hey Sharpay," I called to her icily.

"Hey Troy, what do you have for me?" she asked indicating to the invitation in my hand.

"Well Chad is having a pool party and I am helping him pass out invitations. So, here is yours," I added handing the invitation to her.

"Well thanks Troy," Sharpay said walking away slowly.

"Sharpay wait!" I cried.

"What is it?" she wondered.

"You know how it says you have to come with someone whether they're invited or not. Well, who are you going with," I questioned.

"I decided that I wanted to bring my cousin who is visiting my family for a little while," she responded.

"Ok, bye Sharpay, see you at lunch," I said. Of course, she is not going to a party with her boyfriend that I'm going to, I thought to myself. I continued passing out invitations and waited to see if Gabby would ask me to go with her. Then I bumped into Ryan.

"What's up Troy," greeted Ryan.

"Nothing really, I'm just passing out pool party invitations. Ryan can I ask you a question," I asked.

"Of course, ask me anything," Ryan responded.

"Who are you going to the pool party with?" I questioned.

"I am going with Gabby. She's my girlfriend now," he whispered. I just gave him a look and shrugged.

At lunch that was all anyone could talk about and I was somewhat sick of it. I couldn't wait for Friday, to sort out my problems and have some fun.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

That probably threw some of you off or maybe not. What is going to happen at this pool party? Will tensions run high or will secrets be revealed? Read and Review with all of your suggestions. I am planning to have 6 chapters, so get in your votes while you can.


	5. The Pool Party

Double Play

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or Kenzie Jakubow

A/n: Sorry I took awhile to post it, but I've been busy with friends, family, movie watching, and the works. I hope that it does not take me to long to get the last chapter done.

_I could not wait for Friday, to sort out my problems and have some fun._

It was Friday morning and I still had not decided whom I should take. I almost considered asking my little sister Rachel who is a freshman then decided against it.

"Hey Kenzie," I called to the new girl. She had been at East High for only a week.

"It's Troy right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm Troy Bolton," I responded.

"So, did you need something from me?" she asked.

"No, I wanted to ask you something. Do you know Chad (I think this was his last name) Danforth?" I questioned.

"Yeah, the guy who is holding that big pool party today after school," she answered.

"Well we have to take someone to the pool party whether they're invited or not and I was wondering whether you'd go with me. Not really as a date, because I have a girlfriend," I rushed.

"Sure, I'd love to, but why aren't you going with your girlfriend?" she wondered.

"Well, she is bringing her cousin who is visiting her family from out of town," I responded.

"That's cool, do you want to meet me there or pick me up?" she asked.

"I'll just meet you there. So, see you this afternoon," I replied. Then I smiled and walked away.

After school, I packed whatever I wanted to bring and put on my swimsuit. I met Kenzie there.

"Well, Kenzie I was just wondering, because I didn't ask you before. What is your last name?" I wondered.

She started to laugh. "Oh right, my last name is Jakubow," she answered. When we had stopped laughing Sharpay walked over with the guy from the restaurant. I gave her a dirty look.

"Hi Sharpay," I said icily.

"Who's with you?" she questioned beckoning to Kenzie.

"Sharpay, this is Kenzie Jakubow. She is new at East High, so I thought this would be a great chance for her to meet people," I said.

"Kenzie and Troy, this is Michael my…." she started, but never finished, because I cut in.

"I know he's your boyfriend," I whispered. Kenzie, Michael, and Sharpay looked aghast and confused.

"What are you talking about? My boyfriend is standing across from me," she stammered as she peered at me.

"Sharpay, let's go inside for a second to talk," I muttered.

"Troy he is my cousin I swear. His name is Michael Evans!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry it's just that I saw you guys eating together and I thought you were on a date," I replied sheepishly.

"No, I was just showing him around town and we stopped to eat," she supplied.

"I know no one else will, but let's try to forget this happened if you don't mind," I suggested.

"Of course," she said. Sharpay leaned in and kissed me. Then, we walked out into Chad's backyard.

"What was that all about?" Kenzie wondered.

"It was nothing, so forget about it," I answered and Kenzie stopped talking about it. I decided it was time to go swimming. If that's how it started what else, was going to happen?

Well, there was a little accident. Some of the boys decided to pick up girls and throw them into the pool. They grabbed Gabby and she tried to break free, but they threw her in the pool. It happened just as I was resurfacing and we smashed into each other.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok Gabby?" I shouted.

"I'm feeling a little light headed and I need some ice, how about you," she said.

"Just the same, let's go inside," I suggested as we both hobbled in. Chad got us both ice packs and we both resorted to sitting on chairs beside the pool. After 10 minutes of this Kenzie got, something for me to drink and Jason suggested a game of Truth or Dare. (Very typical, but I wanted to try writing that)

Many people didn't want to, but Sharpay, Kenzie, Gabby, Chad, Zeke, Kelsi, Taylor, Jason, Ryan, and I decided to play.

"I'm going first! Kenzie, truth or dare," shouted Sharpay.

"I'll be on the safe side and stick to truth," she said smiling.

"How many boyfriends have you had before you came out here?" she asked.

"I've had 3 boyfriends," she simply supplied and some of the boys smiled.

"Troy, what do you picked?" she questioned me.

"Dare, I'm very brave," I joked.

"I dare you to kiss Gabriella on the lips," she dared. (Another typical, but I have reasons and he has already kissed Sharpay)

"If she doesn't mind and Sharpay doesn't mind," I responded. They both nodded their heads and I leaned in. She was a great kisser, but we were not about to make out or anything. Everyone felt a change of mood in the air.

"Troy you should ask someone now," suggested Zeke.

"Truth or Dare Zeke?" I asked.

"What do you like better people or cookies?" I joked.

"Cookies, just kidding," he laughed.

After that, the group kind of broke up and went for some refreshments.

When things started to get a little dull Chad brought out his sister's karaoke machine and people were amused at the thought.

Ryan and Sharpay volunteered right away and sang "Unwritten" (By ?)

Then I volunteered and Kenzie told me to sing "Behind These Hazel Eyes," because it was her favorite song. As I sang, I thought was I looking for hazel eyes or another color?

Once, all the karaoke was done the group started to split apart, but I stayed and helped Chad clean up the mess with Taylor.

"Troy, did you like that kiss with Gabriella?" Taylor wondered.

"Well, it was just I kiss," I said. In a way, it was, but in a way, it was also special. We were silent as we cleaned up and then Taylor and I went home.

"How was the party?" asked my parents.

"It was good. What's with Rachel?" I said beckoning to a pouting girl.

"She really wanted to go and was disappointed when you didn't take her. I told her there were many more parties to come, but it didn't help," supplied my mom.

I ruffled her hair and said, "I'll take you to the next one Rachel," and walked upstairs.

I do not know what attracted me to her. Maybe, it was facially, because she was pretty or her genuine personality, but I knew I had found the right girl.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Therefore, who will the girl be? I am closing the voting polls and I'm sorry to the losing team. I'll get out the last chapter as soon as possible. Did you like the pool party? Don't forget to R&R and Purple Cow how did you like being in my story?


	6. Happily Ever After With?

Double Play

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or Kenzie Jakubow.

A/n: Well here, it is I hope it is what you wanted and do not forget that I will make an alternative ending for those who do not like it. Remember no flames!

_I do not know what attracted me to her. Maybe, it was facially, because she was pretty or her genuine personality, but I knew I had found the right girl._

It was Monday and everyone was back to school.

"So guys, wasn't my party the best?" Chad asked as we entered the school.

"You think it was the best? Sharpay said.

"Well, yeah I think it was," replied Chad uncertainly.

"No, it was not the best, because it was the bomb!" she yelled. Everyone looked relieved, because for a second everyone thought she was being mean.

"Hey guys!" shouted Kenzie

"Hey, how are you Kenzie?" everyone chorused.

"Fine thank you," she responded as she walked with us. The group started walking to Mrs. Darbus's class when Sharpay pulled me aside.

"Troy, I was just wondering if you were coming to the Winter Musical to see me," she rushed.

"Why wouldn't I? I always am there to cheer you on," I said smiling.

"Jus making sure," she answered with more confidence.

"That's good," I murmured even though I had not totally understood what she had meant though.

"Bolton and Evans you are a late. That is a detention," snapped Mrs. Darbus and then she continued her announcements. Darn I thought, I needed to do important stuff after school, but I had detention. (I have never had a detention. So, is it after school or during? Oh well.)

"I guess we are spending some time together," whispered Sharpay and I simply smiled. Detention did not matter that much, since I would be with Sharpay.

I walked out and headed to Mrs. Heater's English class. The rest of the day was monotone until I bumped into Kenzie. I was muttering to myself when I bumped into Kenzie during free period.

"Toy, are you ok, because you are muttering," inquired Kenzie. (I picked up a new word in the thesaurus lol)

"I'm fine, but I was uh…………" I did not finish, because I could not tell her.

"Sit down and tell me all about it," she sympathized beckoning to a bench.

"Well, see I've been having some girl problems. It's probably hard for you to understand, because you are a girl," I supplied.

"Not at all, I totally know what you mean. (I am not making you gay purple cow) I sometimes have boy problems," she said.

"Well, the thing is that I like two girls," I started.

"I know, you like Sharpay and Gabriella. It is actually quite obvious and everyone knows," she finished.

"No way, you mean the whole gang pretty much knows?" I asked in disbelief. I guess I was so caught up in my problem I was oblivious to everything I thought.

"Let me guess, you were debating to yourself who you should pick. I would go with Sharpay," she rushed.

"Yes, you are right again. So, why do you think I should stay with Sharpay?" I questioned.

"First of all, Gabby has a boyfriend. The second factor is that well Sharpay has been your girlfriend awhile. Why would you leave her for someone you barely know? Thirdly, you know Sharpay likes you, what if Gabby hates you. Especially who knows after that date," Kenzie rambled.

"Wait, how do you know about my date?" I wondered.

"When we were at the pool party Jason told me all about it and it was funny," she laughed, as I turned red.

"Yeah I guess. Well thanks for your help Kenzie," I said sincerely.

"No problem, anything for a friend!" she yelled. (Sorry purple cow friend not boyfriend) I just smiled and walked away.

After school, I headed to detention with Sharpay. I was lucky though that the teacher on duty was the heaviest sleeper on the East High Staff. We could have a party in their and he would not know unless we brought in doughnuts. He can smell them a mile away. Having Mr. Aske would give me more time with Sharpay. (I added that just for kicks.)

"I'm sorry for landing you in detention troy," whispered Sharpay.

"Oh, it's no problem I probably would have got one anyway. Last week I only got detention once, so my luck only could last so long," I laughed.

"So, Sharpay what is the name of the Winter Musical?" I inquired.

"It is called A Field of Flowers," she responded. (I made that up, because I could not think of one and I have a little reason)

"That's cool, is it about a girl singing and dancing in a bunch of flowers?" I joked around.

"Of course not goofball, it's about kids our own age. They are so different, but unique like a field of flowers," she replied. I thought about that. Was it anything like our life at East High?

For the rest of the hour everyone chatted and had fun. Some kid named Ben Luke (That is a real kid I know) decided to scream DOUGHNUTS into Mr. Aske's ear. When he did that the teacher mumbled, "No, I wanted a chocolate one," and everyone burst out laughing.

After detention, I went home did my homework, bought a bunch of daisies, and drove to school to watch the musical.

I sat in the first row and smiled at Sharpay when she came onto the stage. The musical was so engrossing, because I could relate to it. It was about different kids in high school but it contained a triangle relationship except for instead of one boy, it was one girl. Sharpay was the one deciding, whereas in real life she could not really choose.

"You did a great job Sharpay!" I exclaimed after the musical was done.

"Thank you very much and thanks for the daisies," she said.

"Now, I think it is time for a celebration dinner," I suggested, but not in an upbeat way like I had been talking before.

"Of course and you can tell me how I did," she suggested not noticing my tone.

We got into my car and headed for a restaurant. I had a reservation already, so we were quickly escorted to a table.

For a while, we talked all about the musical and about random things until dessert. (I like my announcements at dessert ha and no, he is not proposing)

"Sharpay, I need to talk to you…," I started with my voice faltering.

"That is the worst thing a guy can say in a relationship," she answered even though she did not look surprised.

"Troy, I know you are breaking up with me. You found someone who topped me and that girl is Gabriella," she supplied (NO FLAMES!)

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, at Chad's pool party I realized you had a connection that we didn't have. It really hurt me, but I don't think we can change destiny," she mumbled.

"You are right. We cannot change destiny, but Sharpay even though I am breaking up with you I still want to be your friend if that is not too hard. I bet you there are tons of other boys who you like and like you," I murmured.

"Well, there is Spencer Yon. (Almost all the girls in my class think he is hot, but I don't)He is really cute and nice. I think he likes me too," she confidingly answered.

"There is a start," I said choking up tears. I mean I liked Gabriella, but Sharpay and I had been together so long.

We finished our dessert and I drove her home. On her porch, I kissed her for the last time and silently walked away.

**

* * *

Same time in Gabriella's point of view **(I just learned how to make a ruler.) 

I slowly got out of my car and walked to the Evan's front door where Ryan answered the door.

"What are you doing here Gabby? Well come inside first," he said.

I stepped inside and looked at Ryan. I think he could sense something was up.

"Ryan, I need to talk to you…," I started with my voice faltering. (Poor Evans)

That is the worst thing a girl can say in a relationship," he answered even though he did not look surprised.

"Gabby, I know you are breaking up with me. You found someone else for you and that guy is Troy," he supplied.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, at Chad's pool party I realized you had a connection that we didn't have. It really hurt me, but I don't think we can change destiny," he mumbled.

"You are right. We cannot change destiny, but Ryan even though I am breaking up with you I still want to be your friend if that is not too hard. I bet you there are tons of other girls who you like and like you," I murmured.

"Well, there is Kenzie Jakubow. She is really cute and nice.," he confidingly answered.

"Ryan, I wouldn't go there, because I heard Kenzie was with Chad," I laughed, but sorry to disappoint him some more.

"Doesn't matter, there will be other girls. Well, Gabby I needn't prolong you anymore, go find Troy!" he yelled. (Was it corny that the same thing happened? Tell me honestly.)

I did. I hopped in my car and headed for his house.

* * *

**Troy's point of view and he is at his house. Gabby is there too.**

"Gabby!" I yelled. She just smiled and ran into my arms. I leaned in and kissed her just like at Chad's pool party.

"What about Sharpay?" she asked worriedly.

"What about Ryan?" I said in the same tone.

"I broke up," we chorused at the same time. We both laughed and then we were solemn.

"So, Gabby would you consider us to be _together_ now?" I asked.

"I don't know what do you think?" she asked.

"I would say we're together," I chuckled.

"Forever," Gabby laughed and I leaned in again.

* * *

That is the end. I know it was a little corny, but that is what I came up with. I will write the alternative ending as soon as possible. I am somewhat busy this weekend though. So, review and tell me or post message me for the alternative ending. Thanks again, for everyone who read this for his or her support. I really could not have done it without you! 


	7. Alternative Ending

**Double Play**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.**

**A/n: Well here, is your alternative ending. Just to let you know it will be just about the same and the very end of chapter and bits here and there will be different. I was looking over my files and I saw it saved and I decided to post it. Most of you were going for Troyellas, but I wanted to delete it, so here it is.

* * *

**

_I do not know what attracted me to her. Maybe, it was facially, because she was pretty or her genuine personality, but I knew I had found the right girl._

It was Monday and everyone was back to school.

"So guys, wasn't my party the best?" Chad asked as we entered the school.

"You think it was the best? Gabriella said.

"Well, yeah I think it was," replied Chad uncertainly.

"Well, I have been to better parties, but it was great!" she yelled. Everyone looked relieved, because for a second everyone thought she was being mean.

"Hey guys!" shouted Kenzie

"Hey, how are you Kenzie?" everyone chorused.

"Fine thank you," she responded as she walked with us. The group started walking to Mrs. Darbus's class when Sharpay pulled me aside.

"Troy, I was just wondering if you were coming to the Winter Musical to see me," she rushed.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm always there to cheer you on. How many of your musicals have I missed?" I said smiling.

"None, but I was just making sure," she answered with more confidence.

"That's good," I murmured even though I had not totally understood what she had meant though.

"Bolton and Evans you are a late. That is a detention," snapped Mrs. Darbus and then she continued her announcements. Darn I thought, I needed to do important stuff after school, but I had detention. (I have never had a detention. So, is it after school or during? Oh well.)

"I guess we are spending some time together," whispered Sharpay and I simply smiled. Oh well, I could do things later.

I walked out and headed to Mrs. Heater's English class. The rest of the day was monotone until I bumped into Kenzie. I was muttering to myself when I bumped into Kenzie during free period.

"Toy, are you ok, because you are muttering," inquired Kenzie. (I picked up a new word in the thesaurus lol)

"I'm fine, but I was uh…………" I did not finish, because I did not want to tell her.

"Sit down and tell me all about it," she sympathized beckoning to a bench.

"Well, see I've been having some girl problems. It's probably hard for you to understand, because you are a girl," I supplied.

"Not at all, I totally know what you mean. I sometimes have boy problems," she said.

"Well, the thing is that I like two girls," I started.

"I know, you like Sharpay and Gabriella. It is actually quite obvious and everyone knows," she finished.

"No way, you mean the whole gang pretty much knows?" I asked in disbelief. I guess I was so caught up in my problem I was oblivious to everything I thought.

"Let me guess, you were debating to yourself who you should pick. I would go with Sharpay," she rushed.

"Yes, you are right again. So, why do you think I should stay with Sharpay?" I questioned.

"First of all, Gabby has a boyfriend. The second factor is that well Sharpay has been your girlfriend awhile. Why would you leave her for someone you barely know? Thirdly, you know Sharpay likes you, what if Gabby hates you. Especially who knows after that date," Kenzie rambled.

"Wait, how do you know about my date?" I wondered.

"When we were at the pool party Jason told me all about it and it was funny," she laughed, as I turned red.

"Yeah I guess. Well thanks for your help Kenzie," I said sincerely.

"No problem, anything for a friend!" she yelled. I just smiled and walked away.

After school, I headed to detention with Sharpay. I was lucky though that the teacher on duty was the heaviest sleeper on the East High Staff. We could have a party in their and he would not know unless we brought in doughnuts. He can smell them a mile away. (I added that for kicks)

"I'm sorry for landing you in detention troy," whispered Sharpay.

"Oh, it's no problem I probably would have got one anyway. Last week I only got detention once, so my luck only could last so long," I laughed.

"So, Sharpay what is the name of the Winter Musical?" I inquired.

"It is called A Field of Flowers," she responded. (I made that up, because I could not think of one and I have a little reason)

"That's cool, is it about a girl singing and dancing in a bunch of flowers?" I joked around.

"Of course not goofball, it's about kids our own age. They are so different, but unique like a field of flowers. I play the lead role of a girl named Daisy," she replied. I thought about that. Was the musical anything like our life at East High?

For the rest of the hour everyone chatted and had fun. Some kid named Ben Luke (That is a real kid I know) decided to scream DOUGHNUTS into Mr. Aske's ear. When he did that the teacher mumbled, "No, I wanted a chocolate one," and everyone burst out laughing.

After detention, I went home did my homework, bought a bunch of daisies, and drove to school to watch the musical.

I sat in the first row and smiled at Sharpay when she came onto the stage. The musical was so engrossing, because I could relate to it. It was about different kids in high school but it contained a triangle relationship except for instead of one boy, it was one girl. Sharpay was the one deciding, whereas in real life she could not really choose.

"You did a great job Sharpay!" I exclaimed after the musical was done.

"Thank you very much and thanks for the daisies," she said as she read my note that said "For my own Daisy."

"Now, I think it is time for a celebration dinner," I suggested, but not in an upbeat way like I had been talking before.

"Of course and you can tell me how I did," she suggested not noticing my tone.

We got into my car and headed for a restaurant. I had a reservation already, so we were quickly escorted to a table.

For a while, we talked all about the musical and about random things until dessert. (I like my announcements at dessert ha)

"Sharpay, I need to tell you something…," I started.

"That is the worst thing a guy can say in a relationship," she answered even though she did not look surprised.

"It is not bad. See I am over her now, but…," I started this time being cut off by Sharpay.

"You, liked Gabriella and you had to decide between me and her right? She asked.

"Well yeah, but I realize that you are the one for me. Neither us should be distracted or attracted to others," I said as I got down on my knee. (I just thought of this)

"Sharpay Evans, will you marry me? I know we are young, but at least after college. I am willing to wait for you, for us," I asked with my voice choking up.

"Of course I will Troy Bolton. I really love you and I can wait too," she answered.

"We are going to tell everyone, but first we should tell Gabby, I think she should know," I suggested.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

**Gabriella's point of view**

I walked downstairs after I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door to see Sharpay and Troy.

"What are you two doing here? Well come on inside," I said.

They stepped inside and looked at me. I could sense something was up.

"Gabriella we need to tell you something," Troy said.

"Go ahead," I simply replied.

"Gabby, when you came to Albuquerque I fell for you even though I had a girlfriend," he said.

"Troy, it was kind of obvious. I was not sure if you would dump Sharpay or not. " I responded.

"Well, in the end I realized that I couldn't stray myself from the one I loved and I'm staying with Sharpay. I thought you at least deserved to know," he mumbled.

"Troy, I'm glad you at least wanted to tell me. I hope that even after this we can still be friends," I murmured.

"Of course, we can be friends. I think I was confused on whether you were a friend or more. Know I know you are a friend," he answered.

"I'll see you two tomorrow then at school," she replied and we walked home away from the problem that had nagged me.

"Sharpay, I just want to let you know that I am sorry, because destiny pulled us together and it won't pull us apart," I murmured.

"You're very right Mr. Bolton," said soon to be Mrs. Bolton as Troy leaned in. Sharpay and Troy had their happily ever after.

* * *

**I hope you liked this version as well. Now reading over it though, I feel like I have improved my writing which I'm glad to see. Even though I am not a big fan of this story, I don't want to delete it, because I want to keep the memories.**


End file.
